


Frozen

by CustardCreamies



Category: Count Arthur Strong
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Locked In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinem and Michael find themselves locked in the freezer in Bulent's cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> So first ever fic for this Fandom. This is just a little something I thought of.

"I can't believe this!" 

Sinem slammed her palm on the locked door in frustration. How had she ended up here? Oh yes, right, Michael. Michael was the problem. Michael had accidentally locked them in the damn freezer of the cafe. 

Michael was sat down with his head in his hands "would you just calm down? Bulent will be back soon" 

"Michael, you locked us in the freezer! How can I be calm? I have no idea when Bulent will be back and it's bloody freezing in here" she shivered slightly and rubbed her arms to generate a bit of warmth. 

"Look, I'm sorry. Would you just come here, the least I can do is give you my jacket" Michael said, he patted the space beside him and Sinem glared at him, but all the same walked over to where Michael was sitting and lowered herself beside him. Michael shrugged off his jacket and gently laid it across her shoulders. She pulled the coat around her and said "well, thanks for the coat, not that I would have needed it if you hadn't rushed into the cafe like you did, what was the rush about anyway?"

"Oh it's nothing important" Michael said with a shrug, his teeth chattering with the cold, Sinem raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed "okay yes, it was important, they're going to publish the book I've written" 

Despite the situation, Sinem smiled "Michael, that's brilliant!, what's it about?"

"Well...it's about the cafe and you guys" Michael said. 

"About Arthur you mean?" Sinem said with a small chuckle and Michael laughed. 

"Well mostly Arthur and about Eggy and John and Bulent...and...you" Michael said. He was unaware that during the conversation he had sat closer to Sinem. 

"Me? What did you write about me?" Sinem asked, she leaned closer to Michael, the atmosphere suddenly changing. 

"Well..about how..how nice you are and how you take care of everyone in the restaurant" Michael stuttered, suddenly noticing how close they were. He swallowed a little and Sinem said "that's really sweet, Michael" 

"Yeah?" he said, almost breathless as Sinem drew closer. She was so close he could almost kiss her. 

"Yes" she said before kissing him softly. 

Michael melted into the kiss and was just about to draw her closer to him when suddenly the door opened with a loud squeaking noise and Bulent's voice could be heard; 

"WHAT DE FLIP?" Bulent said incredulously as he took in the sight that greeted him. Sinem gave her brother an embarrassed smile and got up from her sitting place to walk to the door. 

"It's okay, Bulent. Michael accidentally locked us both in the freezer" Sinem looked over to Michael who was looking vaguely horrified at being caught by Bulent. Sinem had to chuckle at the look on Michael's face. 

Michael was bright red and he walked past Bulent as fast as he could and went up to Sinem "um, can I have my coat, please, Sinem?" he asked. 

Smothering her laughter, Sinem took the coat from her shoulders and past it to him, just as she handed it to him she quietly whispered in his ear "ring me later, perhaps we could go out?" 

Michael's face turned an even brighter shade of red and he nodded "ye-yes" he said, his heart suddenly in his throat. He turned to look at Bulent and nodded at him "afternoon" he said quickly before all but legging it out of the door of the cafe. 

Sinem shook her head and turned to her brother, she raised an eyebrow at him and walked past him to the counter. She didn't care what her brother thought. She had a date tonight, that's all that mattered.


End file.
